Sweet Kisses
by LunaMoonFlowers
Summary: Kyoko is a secretary for Shoutaro, her childhood friend, the CEO of Queen Enterprises. She is really good at her job and is engaged to Sho, But after Sho's betrayal, Kyoko decided to work for Love Me Enterprises, the rival company of Queen Enterprises. Will Kyoko be able to focus on her work when she starts to feel attracted to the handsome CEO of Love Me Enterprises, Ren?
1. Prologue

This is the worst day of my life! Why did my mom and dad let another family live in this house?! I hear there's another girl and she's gonna want to play my toys and I don't want to share anything! Ren angrily thought as he stomped in the backyard.

Sniff, sniff, what is that noise, Ren thought as he was wondering at his backyard, is someone crying? Ren looked around and started walking towards the cries and stopped at his garden maze. It seems like the person crying is in here, he thought as he entered the maze. He kept going through the small maze, only using the cries as a guide and finally, he saw her. A girl with pigtails crouching down on her knees, with her hands covering her face. Ren wondered if she is the girl that's gonna live with them.

"Why are you crying?" Ren asked. The little girl looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She is kinda cute, I wanna protect her now, Ren thought.

"Because…because mother yelled at me" the little girl sniffed.

"Why did your mother yell at you?" Ren asked, patting her head. The little girl found that to be comforting, like a big brother comforting a little sister.

"Because I accidentally knocked over a vase in the house," the girl cried, "what should I do? The flowers in vase looked really pretty and I just wanted to look at the flowers, but I accidentally knocked it over! And my mother yelled at me!"

"OOOh, so you're the one who knocked over the 3,000 dollars vase that my parents bought me as a birthday gift," Ren said.

"It was your birthday gift and it's 3,000 dollars?! What should I do?! I can't make money! I am only 4!" the little girl exclaimed

Ren laughed, "it's okay. I'm only 7 and I don't care about that vase. I'll talk to my parents and make sure your mother won't get in trouble."

"Really? You promise?" The girl asked, holding out a pinky finger.

"I promise," Ren said and pinky promised her, "my name is Ren, what's your name?"

"My name is Kyoko"

"Kyoko?"

"Tokyo's Kyo and Ko from Kodomo. My mother named me that because it reminds her of Japan, but I like my name because nobody else has that name!" KoKo exclaimed.

"True. Who is your mom and what does she do?" Ren asked

"My mom works for Love Me Enterprises, I think she said she's a secret person or something, and she said we will be living there now." KoKo said, pointing to the mansion, "I never saw a house that big before and it is so beautiful!"

Ren laughed, "Guess what Kyoko, that's my house! So you will be living with me and my mom and dad. Let's be friends Kyoko!" Ren exclaimed and held out his hand.

"Yay! We're friends!" Kyoko exclaimed and shook his hand, "I never really had any friends before because my mom and I moved around a lot."

"Kyoko, do you wanna see something really cool?"

"Yes!" Kyoko jumped up and looking at Ren with big sparkly eyes, hoping to see something magical. Ren started to walk to the other side of the garden, his back facing Kyoko and jumped, doing three backflips. To Kyoko, it looked liked Ren was a fairy, flying through the air.

"That was magical Ren! You must be a fairy in disguise! Do it again!" Kyoko exclaimed and clapped. That was when Ren knew that Kyoko's smile would be his forever.


	2. Chapter 1

"Kyoko, this is the sales report on the new product that you had asked for," Kumiko said, handing the report to Kyoko.

"Thank you, how has the new product been selling in our Soho store?" Kyoko asked, opening the file and looking through the report.

"According to the store, the new lipstick has been flying off the shelves and they can't keep up with demand" Kumiko answered.

"Hmmm...Since the product has been selling really well in the Soho store as a test run, we might as well expand the product to all the stores. Have there been any complaints about the product from the customers?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, there have been some customers wishing that there were more shades of the lipstick so that it is more inclusive," Kumiko replied.

"More shades, inclusiveness, got it. I'll bring it up at the meeting. Thanks, Kumiko" Kyoko said, stepping into the glass elevator that only those close to the CEO can use.

As Kyoko looked around her surroundings through the elevator, she smiled, taking in the scenery of the people walking and running through the hallways on each floor. Kyoko had always loved working in Queen Enterprises. Why? Because she can see her childhood friend, Sho, all the time! She always believed that she and Sho were meant for each other; they lived and grew up together ever since she was 5 years old. At that time, her mother worked for Sho's family as a secretary. Sho's family owned a small company, importing beauty products from China and the company expanded to not only importing beauty products from all over Asia, but they started to manufacture their own fashion line, from undergarments, coats, jackets, shirts, and shoes to their very own cosmetic line. Now, Queen Enterprises became a household name and Kyoko felt extremely lucky to be working for such an amazing company, right beside her love.

Ding! The elevator stopped at top floor, Kyoko stepped off and started towards the stairs to the CEO's office. No matter how many years Kyoko had been working on this floor, she always finds the top floor scenery that overlooks the Hudson River, the Statue of Liberty, and Ellis Island, breathtaking. The stairway is decorated with specific years in which Queen Enterprises had reached a milestone, 2003, the year Fuwa Sho's family started their small company, 2008, the year Queen Enterprises was established, 2011, the year Queen Enterprises opened its very first shop, 2013, the year the company opened 50 shops internationally, 2015, the year the company went public, 2018, the year the company was listed as one of the nation's top companies. Kyoko stopped in front of the sliding door, as she about to knock on the door, she heard a moan, "Oh, Mimori, nobody makes me feel for you the way you do" Kyoko froze, that's Sho's voice!

"Sho, you're such a tease! What about Kyoko, your fiancé?" Mimori giggled

"Who cares about Kyoko? My parents chose her to be my fiancé so she's only a fiancée by name only. Like hell I will marry such a boring girl, she's only good for cooking, cleaning, and making sure my company doesn't go bankrupt"

"My, Sho, It sounds like you treat her like a maid."

"Like a maid? She is one! As if I will like such a dull woman who has no sense of sex appeal! But enough about Kyoko, come and finish me off, baby" Sho's voice cooed.

Kyoko can't believe what she heard, a maid?! _After all the things that I had done for you and your company, and you treat me like a maid?!_ She angrily thought as she felt a tear dripping down her face, her hands folded into fists, and she stomped into Sho's office, throwing the folder she was holding at Sho's head.

"Ow, what was that for, you…! Kyoko! When did you get here?" Sho gasped as he hurriedly zipped up his pants, and shooing Mimori, who was fixing her ruffled dress, out of his office, "this is not what it looks like, Kyoko!"

"Why should I care what this looks like, Shoutaro? I am just a maid after all. Oh and this seems wasted on such a dull woman who has no sense of sex appeal. Here, you can have this back!" Kyoko said, slipping the diamond ring that Sho gave her last week, and throwing it at his feet, "As of this very moment, I quit! Hope your company doesn't go bankrupt!" Kyoko exclaimed and walked out of the office to her desk, grabbing her coat and bag, stepping into the elevator. Once she reached the main floor, she ran out of the building to her car. She drove to Sho's family mansion in Long Island and quickly dashed into her room to pack up her things.

She was about to exit through the front door when the front door opened, and there stood Auntie Yayoi and Uncle Katagiri. "Oh, hi Kyoko-chan! Why are you back so soon? Don't you have to help Sho at a meeting today?" Auntie Yayoi asked. Kyoko kept quiet, she didn't know how to answer her question. "Why do you have a suitcase Kyoko? Are you going somewhere?" Auntie Yayoi asked, noticing the suitcase.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Yayoi, Uncle Katagiri," Kyoko answered and walked past them to her car, and drove away. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she needed to get away, far away from Sho.


	3. Chapter 2

_What should I do now?_ Kyoko thought to her herself as she kept on driving, _Where should I go? I'll worry about later, but first I'm kind of hungry. _She looked at the time and it was 2 pm. She had been driving for 2 hours! No wonder she was hungry. She pulled her car over to the side, took out her phone and opened Google maps. _It looks like I drove to New Jersey_, she thought to herself. Kyoko searched for the nearest restaurant to her and the closest one that popped up was Darumaya, a Japanese inn restaurant, 10 minutes from where she was. She pressed start navigation and started driving to the restaurant.

The restaurant had a cute banner decorated with little daruma dolls. "Welcome! How many people do you have with you today?" The innkeeper asked.

"Just me" Kyoko answered.

"Well, come this way," the innkeeper said, motioning Kyoko to follow her. The innkeeper seated Kyoko at the bar and the chef put a drink in front of her.

"Drink," the chef said, motioning to the cup. _He must be the husband_, Kyoko thought, not wanting to offend him; she picked up the cup and drank the sake.

"You look like you had a rough day so my husband gave you sake to warm you up, dear. Seems like he likes you already. Would you like anything to eat? "The innkeeper said, handing Kyoko the menu.

"Thank you," Kyoko said, looking through the menu, "I will just have salmon teriyaki with miso soup." The chef nodded and entered the kitchen. Kyoko looked around the restaurant and saw a help wanted ad, it read "part-time waitress needed, room and board are provided" _This is it! _Kyoko thought._ This is the perfect place to stay_.

"Okami-san, can I work here? I can do anything you ask me to." Kyoko asked.

"Here," The chef said, setting her plate of salmon teriyaki, a bowl of rice and miso soup in front of her.

"Thank you," Kyoko said and began digging into her food. "The food was so good, chef. Thank you for the food."

"You're hired," The chef said, noticing how Kyoko didn't leave one scrap of food on her plate and bowls.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Kyoko said, "When I should I begin working?"

"We have a dinner party for 100 people, you can start tonight" Okami answered, "follow me; I'll take you to your room."

"Thank you, Okami-san."

"You're so well mannered," Okami said, leading Kyoko towards the inn, to her room. The room was small and has a minimalist style to it, with only a bed, closet, and desk. Kyoko didn't mind the minimalist lifestyle; she was used to it, after living with the Fuwa's for so long. "We live right across the hall, so if you need anything, just let us know."

"Thank you, Okam-san, I will do my best to work for you and not cause any problems," Kyoko said.

"Problems? We don't think that at all, you already feel like a daughter to us," Okami said," the bathrooms are down the hall and feel free to use the onsens outside, and we always eat in the dining room for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Oh and the preparation for dinner party starts at 6 pm and the uniform is already in the closet."

"Yes ma'am, I will be at the down there at exactly 6 on the dot, you can count on me!" Kyoko saluted. Okami laughed and walked back to the restaurant to help her husband. _It doesn't seem like the restaurant is that busy in the afternoons, only during dinner time_, Kyoko thought, looking at her watch, it is only 3 pm, _I have 3 hours to apply for some jobs_. Kyoko set an alarm for 5:45 pm, got out her laptop and started applying to different companies. Kyoko never really had to worry about money since she earned a lot while working under Sho, but she likes to keep busy. Kyoko didn't know how many companies she applied to, but her alarm rang. Kyoko closed her laptop and started changing into the uniform. The uniform was a gray yukata, decorated with red cherry blossoms. The closet also had black flats, with adjustable buckles. Once Kyoko was finished changing, she started going down to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 3

"Kyoko! You are right on time!" Okami said once Kyoko had entered the kitchen. She saw that the chef was cutting up some avocados and Okami was cutting up some shrimp.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kyoko asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"You can cut up the rest of the ingredients on that table dear, the rest of the girls should be coming in soon," Okami said, pointing to the table full of ingredients for sushi. Just as Kyoko picked up a knife, two girls came rushing into the kitchen, "Sorry, Okami-san, our class ran a little late!" One of the girls said.

"Don't worry about it, you are here now, right after you change, you can help Kyoko cut up some of the ingredients on that table."

"Got it," the other girl said, heading to the dressing room lockers. After they had changed, they came to the table where Kyoko was cutting. "Hi! My name is Chiori, she is Moko!" Chiori introduced herself and Moko just nodded her head, picking up the knives, the girls started slicing and cutting the ingredients.

"I'm Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you Kyoko," Chiori said, "So what do you do? Are you in school? Moko and I are both in graduate school."

"No, I am not. I just quit my job and I am currently looking for a job right now." Kyoko answered.

"Where you were working before?" Moko asked.

"That... I really don't want to say" Kyoko said. She started to slice her cucumbers aggressively, she really didn't want to say anything related to Sho, otherwise, she might burst with anger.

"Ooooh, was it a secret job then? Like the FBI where you were like a spy or something? That would be awesome!" Chiori exclaimed, holding her knife.

"Don't say things while holding a knife like that! You are going to stab someone in the eye! Geez!" Moko yelled. Kyoko laughed.

"Oops, sorry, I just got really excited at guessing what Kyoko's last job was" Chiori giggled. "Hey after the dinner party, let's have a drink together."

"That sounds great! We can use my room here at the inn!" Kyoko suggested.

"Okay, let's do that! Can we also sleep over at your room too?" Chiori asked.

"Sure!" Kyoko answered, slicing up the last ingredient, "Okami-san, we are done with all the cutting!"

"Thanks, girls, the party is going to start at 8 pm, can you go set up the tables in the VIP lounge?"

The girls went outside to set up the tables in the lounge, Moko was setting up the napkins, Chiori was in charge of setting up the cups, and Kyoko was placing the chopsticks on the table. After they had set the tables, the girls made their way and stood by the door, waiting to greet the night's VIPs. "Do you know who is coming here tonight? It seemed like the chef knew what to prepare beforehand" Kyoko asked.

"Have you heard of Love Me Enterprises?" Moko asked. Of course, Kyoko knew all about Love Me Enterprises, they are the only rival company of Queen Enterprises.

"Yes, I heard of them, weren't they on the verge of bankruptcy one time?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, but after the current CEO had taken over and reformed the company, they are now one of the biggest beauty and fashion companies out there!" Chiori answered, "Not to mention, the CEO is totally gorgeous!"

"I heard Love Me's CEO never shows his face in the spotlight," Kyoko remarked.

"Yes, but he does here! I can totally tell that he's totally a guy that values relationships because of the way he treats his employees!" Chiori exclaimed.

"So Love Me Enterprises hosts monthly dinners here?" Kyoko asked.

"That's right!" Chiori winked, "Speak of the devil, they are here!" The doors slid open. "Welcome to Darumaya!" All three girls greeted and bowed to the guests.

"Good Evening, Moko-san, Chiori-san." A soothing husky voice replied, "And this is?"

"This is Kyoko. She just started here!" Chiori answered.

"Hello Kyoko-san", the voice greeted as he offered his hand. "Hello, Mister," Kyoko replied, shaking his hand. At that moment, Kyoko looked up and saw that he was a tall man with a lean muscular build, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of green, with dark brown hair. Kyoko was really taken in by his eyes, she felt as though she has seen them before, "You look like a fairy prince" Kyoko said out loud, without thinking. Kyoko, realizing her mistake, quickly covered her mouth.

The man chuckled, "I have never heard of that one before." The man kept chuckling and Kyoko's face was turning pink.

"I'm sorry; I said that out loud without thinking." Kyoko apologized, "I'll lead you to the VIP lounge."

"It's okay, I'll take that as a compliment," he said following Kyoko and the girls to the lounge, "so, Kyoko, that's an unusual name."

"My mother named me Kyoko because it reminded her of Japan, but I always thought my name is special because no one else has that name" Kyoko smiled.

"True, that is a special name" the man murmured.

"Here you are," Kyoko said, pulling out the chairs for the guests to sit.

"Thank you" the man smiled a heavenly smile at Kyoko, causing Kyoko's heart to race, as if it is warning her of a predator.

"No problem." Kyoko said looking away, not wanting to be captured by him.

"It's finally over!" Chiori yelled as she plopped onto Kyoko's bed, after the girls had taken a bath in the onsen, "that was the most I had ever worked."

"You say that every night! Geez!" Moko said, passing a can of beer to Chiori.

"Thank you." Chiori said, opening the beer and started chugging it, "Ahhhhh! That totally hit the spot!"

"Hey, don't you think the CEO was looking or rather staring at Kyoko most of the time?" Moko asked.

"Why would he stare at me though?" Kyoko asked, opening a can a beer, and chugging it. She got to admit after working and taking a bath, a can of beer and talking with friends is the most relaxing thing to do.

"Maybe he is taken in by you, like we are!" Chiori said, hugging her from behind, "oh and it is no wonder why!" Chiori exclaimed, playfully groping her breasts.

"Ahhh! Stop it!" Kyoko said playfully, grabbing a pillow and throwing at Chiori. Chiori dodged and the pillow hit Moko just as she was about to take a sip of her beer.

"Now you have done it! It's an all-out pillow war!" Moko shouted, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Chiori, suddenly pillows were flying everywhere. Kyoko didn't know when the time had gone, but the girls soon drifted into a deep night's sleep in Kyoko's room.


	5. Chapter 4

"You seem to be in good spirits today, Ren," Yashiro said as he walked into Ren's office, handing Ren a report.

"What do you mean? I'm always in a good mood." Ren answered, looking through the report.

"You can fool others, but you can't fool me, Ren. You were daydreaming at the meeting weren't you?!" Yashiro exclaimed, pointing his finger at Ren.

Ren ruffled his hair, "Yashiro-san, I'm always serious about my work; I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nope, you were smiling so widely when you thought no one was looking! Now tell me! You were daydreaming about that girl from the restaurant weren't you?!" Yashiro deducted, pushing his glasses up.

Ren stayed silent and just smiled. Yashiro's hair on his arms stood up, he always felt chills whenever Ren shows the "_don't you dare"_ smile. "Umm, sorry, Ren," Yashiro gulped.

"About what?" Ren asked, still smiling.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to tease you a little!" Yashiro kowtowed.

Ren laughed, "There's no need to apologize, you were right. I was daydreaming about the girl from the restaurant."

Yashiro got up, "I knew it. You were staring holes into her last night. Is that why you asked me to look her up?"

"Yup, remember the girl that I told you about from my childhood?"

"You mean, that was THE GIRL?! The girl that you kept searching for, all these years?" Yashiro gasped.

"Yup, my memory of her was the one thing that kept me going all these years and I finally found her."

"But it doesn't seem like she remembers you," Yashiro stated.

"Of course she wouldn't, during the short time that she was living with me, she had an accident and the next day, her mother took her and she was gone, just like that" Ren said, with a sad look on his face.

"Did you know that she worked for Queen Enterprises as a secretary? I heard that she contributed a lot to the company. I wonder why she left so suddenly." Yashiro stated.

"I heard that there was someone named Kyoko, working for Queen Enterprises, but I didn't know it was her."

"But now that you have found her, what do you intend to do?" Yashiro asked, "Are you seriously going to pursue her?" Ren just smirked, "you really can't! You already have a…!" Yashiro continued.

"Did you do what I asked, Yashiro-san?" Ren interrupted, putting on his coat.

"Yes, but…"

"Good! I'm going to head out," Ren said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?!" Yashiro shouted.

"To get lunch! I'm starved!" Ren said, exiting the room.

Yashiro sighed and looked at the clock, it's only 10:30 am! Who's getting lunch at this time of day?! Yashiro thought, but he already knew where Ren was going.

The door slid open, while Kyoko was setting up the tables for lunch hour, "I'm sorry, customer, we are not open until another 30 minutes."

"I know," the customer said.

Kyoko turned around to face the customer, "you're the CEO from yesterday!" She said, pointing to him.

"This CEO does have a name, call me Ren," Ren said, pointing to himself. Kyoko was about to open her mouth to say something when Okami came into the room, "Oh! Good Morning, Ren! How rare for you to come in at this time!"

"I'm sorry for bothering you at this time; Okami-san," Ren apologized, bowing his head.

"Oh push-posh, Ren, you're always welcomed at any time, you are like a son to us!" Okami replied, swatting her hand, "would you like anything to eat dear?"

"Not at the moment, I came here because I wanted to talk to this young lady here," Ren said, putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, Kyoko just stared at him. "I can't seem to get her off my mind since last night." Ren winked at Okami.

"My, I will leave you two alone then" Okami winked back at Ren and leaving just the two of them, alone in the room.

"Can you get me a cup of tea, Kyoko?" Ren asked, sitting down on a chair. Kyoko was a bit irked at how he had dropped the honorifics, and she did not like to be told what to do, especially by someone she doesn't know, but he seemed pretty close with the restaurant owners. She did not want to get on their bad side, so she nodded and proceeded to the kitchen, grabbing a tea kettle from the stove and two teacups. She set the two teacups down and poured the hot steamy tea into the cups. She walked back to the kitchen once she was done pouring, but could feel Ren's stare, as if he is watching her every move. _I wonder what he wants_; she sighed as she put the tea kettle back onto the stove, and returned to the table where Ren was sitting, with his two hands laced under his chin.

The room was so quiet with only the sound of steam from the kettles and the ticking of the clock filling the room. _I have to break this awkward silence_, Kyoko thought. "Umm...is there something you need from me, Ren-san?" Kyoko asked.

Ren smiled at Kyoko, "I want you to work for me."

Kyoko pursed her lips, clearly irritated, "why should I?"

"Because no other company would want to hire you except for Love Me Enterprises. Do you really think that another company would hire you after you left Queen Enterprises? They will think, 'eh? Why did this girl leave such a good position at a well-known company? Could it be that this girl couldn't handle being a secretary?' They will surely think that." Ren answered, nodding his head.

Kyoko's eyes widened in anger, _I can't believe he is making fun of me!_ She folded her arms, "Who gave you the right to look me up? I mean, why should you?" She asked, turning her head away from Ren.

Ren stood up, reaching over the table with one hand and grabbing her chin, making sure Kyoko was looking at him, "because I want everything that belonged to Queen Enterprises, including you."

"I don't belong to anyone," Kyoko said, glaring into his eyes.

"You do now," Ren said, leaning closer until his lips were a breath away from hers. Kyoko shut her eyes when he leaned closer, his hands turned her head to the side and his lips were softly touching her ear, "you can't escape from me Kyoko, not ever." Ren whispered into her ear and letting go of her face, putting a card with an address, down on the table. "Be at the company tomorrow at 8 am sharp," Ren commanded as he left, leaving Kyoko stunned and shocked. She raised her hand to touch her ear that was still burning with Ren's whispered breath.


	6. Chapter 5

_How dare he make a fool out of me?!_ Kyoko thought_, I'm not that easy of a person!_ Kyoko fumed as she picked up the card on the table, crumbling it, _you want me to work for you?! Fine! I'll use your company to show Sho up! I'll also show you what I can do!_

"Kyoko! Good afternoon!" Chiori said, hugging Kyoko.

"Hi Chiori, didn't you leave for class today?" Kyoko asked.

"I did and then I came here to work. Moko still has class, but she will come later. What's the matter, you look like you were lost in your own thoughts, that you looked scary just now." Chiori said, grabbing some plates, napkins, and chopsticks, and setting them on the tables.

"It's nothing," Kyoko said, "hey Chiori, what do you really know about Ren?"

"Hmmm...he's hot!"

"Besides that."

"Hmm...nothing much is really known about him, except he went to study abroad in Japan during his high school and college years. But that's all I know about him." Chiori said, exiting the room, "I'm going to go change, I'll be back before lunch hour starts."

"Okay," Kyoko said. _Darn, there's nothing that I can use to blackmail him with!_

"Why did you ask about Ren all of a sudden, Kyoko?" Chiori asked once she was done changing.

"He came here just now."

"What?! I missed him?! And what did he say? What did he want?" Chiori asked with big wide eyes.

"He offered me a job, as his personal secretary."

"What?!" Chiori shouted, grabbing Kyoko's hand, "Did you take it?! You should take it! I really want to know what it is like to work for Love Me Enterprises so I can prepare myself!" Kyoko sighed. "Oh, that reminds me, I heard a rumor that Ren might have a kid or something, but who knows?" Chiori continued. _That's it! I'll use this rumor against him!_ Kyoko smirked to herself.

Kyoko woke up early and readied herself as she was going to a battlefield. _Today, I am going to show him what I am made of! _She prepared herself. _Hair, good, makeup, good, battle suit, on and looking fabulous! _She grabbed her coat and bag and went into the dining room, where Okami and Chef were setting up breakfast. "Good morning, Chef, Okami-san." Kyoko greeted them as she put down her stuff and helped them set the dishes on the table.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan" Okami greeted, sitting down at the table, Chef just nodded and they started to eat. "I hear that you will be working for Ren. He really is a nice kid. Do your best to support him, Kyoko-chan."

"Yes, I will," Kyoko said, bowing her head. After they were done eating, Kyoko helped clear the table and washed the dishes. "Well then, Okami-san, Chef, I will be going now. I'll be back to help out during dinner hour" Kyoko said bowing. "Good luck on your first day, dear" Okami replied. She grabbed her things and headed to her car. She typed in the address that was on the card into Google Maps, started her car, and drove to her destination.

When she arrived at the company, she could not believe that Love Me's building was right across the river from Queen Enterprises! She scowled at the sight of Queen Enterprises.

"A lady shouldn't have a scowl on her face, especially my secretary" a voice suddenly whispered into Kyoko's ear. Kyoko jumped back and covered her ear, "You! You... you really shouldn't creep up on people!" She shouted, pointing a finger at Ren.

"It's not my fault when you were the one who's not paying attention to your surroundings. Follow me." Ren said, entering the building. Kyoko sighed and followed him. Ren pressed the password for the glass elevator. "You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, especially now that you are my personal secretary. You are going to represent me and this company, so don't do anything that will bring shame to this company." Ren scolded once they got into the elevator.

"Says the one who got a kid," Kyoko mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Ren said, coming closer to Kyoko, in the enclosed space. Kyoko backed away until her back hit the wall of the glass elevator. Ren put both his arms by Kyoko's side, trapping her. His face leaning closer to hers, but stopped just as their lips were about to touch, "I don't have a kid, but I don't mind making one with you." Ren smiled and blew in her face. The elevator stopped at the top floor, Ren put down his arms and stepped off the elevator. Kyoko sighed in relief and followed Ren.

"This will be your office and that is your desk from now on. My office is just up there." He said pointing to his office.

"Ren-san, do you really think that it is a good idea for me to work here as your personal secretary? I did work for Queen Enterprises." Kyoko said.

Ren grabbed her chin, "doesn't matter, what matters is that you are working for me now, and you'll do your absolute best for Love Me Enterprises." Ren leaned closer and whispered, "I have high hopes, and don't let me down, Kyoko."

"Good morning, Ren!" Yashiro shouted, as he skipped off the elevator, but gasped at what he saw. "What are you doing Ren? You can't be doing that in the office!"

Ren let go of Kyoko's face, "you got it all wrong Yashiro-san, I was just telling Kyoko a secret."

"Well, doing that would obviously give the wrong impression to people" Yashiro scolded at Ren and turning towards Kyoko, "I'm Yashiro, Ren's right-hand man. You must be Kyoko," offering his hand.

"Well, yes, I am," Kyoko said, shaking his hand.

"Anything you need to do, Yashiro and I will tell you. Now, can you get us a large cup of white chocolate mocha?" Ren asked, handing Kyoko his black card, "use this elevator to come back up, the password is 122593." Kyoko huffed, grabbing the card out of Ren's hand and stomping towards the elevator.

"Ren, I need to tell you something," Yashiro said, once Kyoko was out of sight, grabbing an orange envelope from his case.

"What?"

"Kyoko quit Queen Enterprises on the same day that Fuwa Sho was supposed to introduce his fiancé to the world during an interview, but he canceled it all of a sudden."

"And?"

"There's more," Yashiro said, opening the envelope, taking out two photographs, "this photograph was a day before the interview, and it shows Kyoko wearing an engagement ring and this photograph, taken on the day Kyoko quit, shows that she's not wearing the ring anymore. These two photographs were only taken a day apart. I believe that maybe Kyoko was Sho's fiancé, but something happened." Yashiro said, showing Ren the photographs. The first photograph shows Kyoko at a coffee shop, with the ring, the second photograph, shows Kyoko leaving Queen Enterprises without the ring. Ren's eyes suddenly went cold with silent anger.


	7. Chapter 6

_122593\. Is that a coincidence?_ Kyoko thought, _that's my birthda_y. _Has the password always been that or did he change it after looking me up?_ Kyoko still wondering while walking to the nearest Starbucks, she walked in and sighed at the sight of the line, _can't help it, it's the morning rush hour,_ and stood in line. She ordered a large cup of matcha green tea latte for herself, and two large white chocolate mochas for Ren and Yashiro. Once she got her order, she walked back to the office, pushed in the code for the elevator, and stepped in. She pushed 70 on the elevator and took out her phone. _Might as well change the info on the Starbucks account, I don't want to wait on that line ever again_, she thought, opening the Starbucks reward app, and changed the information to the card Ren gave her.

As soon as the elevator opened its door, she entered Ren's office. "What took you so long?" Ren asked, looking at the data on one of those smart desks that operates like a giant iPad. Yashiro was standing beside him, taking notes and analyzing the data.

"Sorry, I didn't realize there will be a long line in the Starbucks, but I'll be using the app starting tomorrow" Kyoko apologized, handing Yashiro and Ren their coffee. Ren nodded.

"Thanks, Kyoko," Yashiro said, taking a sip.

"Yashiro-san, can you leave us?" Ren asked.

"Very well," Yashiro said, closing his notes, "I'll leave you two alone," exiting the door.

"Ummm…Ren-san, would you like me to do anything?" Kyoko asked.

"I want you to gather information on what's the latest beauty trend and upcoming makeup artists on YouTube, and compile the information," Ren said.

"Understood, I'll get to it right away, sir," Kyoko said. Just when she was about to turn, Ren grabbed her arm and pinned her against the wall. "Don't be so distant with me Kyoko," he whispered in her ear, "it hurts me when you do."

"What do you mean, Ren-san?" Kyoko asked, without looking at him in the eyes. Ren turned her head so that she was facing him.

"Call me Ren-chan, like you used to," Ren whispered, leaning closer to her lips.

"Used to? Did we know each other before?" Kyoko asked.

Ren smirked, "don't worry, I'll give you time to figure that out," caressing her face, and stroked her lips. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Have you kissed anyone before?" Ren asked.

"No" Kyoko answered truthfully.

"Then have you slept with Fuwa Sho before?" Ren asked.

"No, he wouldn't touch me," Kyoko answered, turning her face away, but Ren turned her face back towards him.

"Then I will have all your firsts" Ren smirked and put his lips on hers. Kyoko froze. Ren forced her lips open with his tongue. Kyoko struggled to break free of Ren's strong grasp, but he held on tightly. Ren started digging his tongue deeper into her mouth, her knees gave in and the only thing that was supporting her was Ren's hold of her. Ren finally pulled away and stood Kyoko up. "I can't have you collapse on your first day of work, now can I?" Ren licked his lower lip, Kyoko raised her hand, to slap Ren, but he caught her wrists, bringing her fingers to his lips, Kyoko winced, "I believe I will get to know what these hands can do very well in the future" Ren smirked.

Kyoko pulled her hand away and stomped out of the office. _The nerve of him! He was like the King of the Night! He must play around at night in secret!_ Kyoko thought angrily. _But wait, why did he ask about Sho? Did he figure out my relationship with Sho? _Kyoko shook her head, turned on her computer, and started researching the hottest beauty trends in Asia and upcoming makeup artist that people like to follow on social media. By the time she was done compiling all her research and printed out her report, it was already dark out. She looked at the clock and it was already 6 pm! She needed to be back at the restaurant before dinner hour starts. She hurriedly grabbed her coat and bag, stepped into the elevator, rushed to her car and started driving to Darumaya.


	8. Chapter 7

"I am so sorry that I am late! I didn't realize the time!" Kyoko apologized, rushing into the kitchen.

"That's alright, Kyoko, we understand that you have a lot of things to do while working for Ren. You can help out the girls when you are done changing" Okami said. Kyoko went to the dressing room and changed into her uniform. When Kyoko came down to the restaurant, customers were already starting to pile in.

"Finally we're finished!" Chiori exclaimed while soaking in the onsen.

"This feels so nice!" Moko said.

Kyoko breathed in the crisp spring night air and closed her eyes, but the image of Ren kissing her suddenly popped into her head. She blushed and shook her head.

"What's wrong, Kyoko? Why are you shaking your head? Are you not feeling well?" Chiori asked.

"Umm...have you ever been kissed before?" Kyoko asked, blushing.

"Nope! I don't really have time for boyfriends and stuff. I am an independent woman that won't be swayed by love and emotions!" Chiori stated proudly, standing up.

"What about Ren? You always gush about him." Moko asked.

Chiori sat back down in the hot water, "who wouldn't gush about him? He's too gorgeous, even I, as a single woman, would crush on him."

"He's not that handsome, in my eyes" Moko replied.

"Well, that's because you already have a boyfriend," Chiori said, taking a can of beer, that was set beside the onsen earlier.

"What?! You have a boyfriend?!" Kyoko asked.

"She sure does, but I never saw him. So, when will we see this mysterious boyfriend of yours?" Chiori asked.

"He's a very important person and very busy, but anyway why did you ask about being kissed before, Kyoko?" Moko asked, steering the topic away from her relationship.

"Umm..." Kyoko didn't really how to answer, _should I tell them? Will they make fun of me?_

"Could it be that you never been with anyone before?" Moko asked, reading her expression. Kyoko blushed.

"Aww, you're so cute, Kyoko! Don't worry; I too, have never been with anybody!" Chiori proudly stated.

"That's because no man can put up with you!" Moko said, playfully splashing water on Chiori.

"What?! Then that means, I am just too good for anyone out there," Chiori said, setting down her beer and splashing the water back at Moko. The two girls stared at each other and burst out laughing.

"But really Kyoko, there's really nothing to be ashamed of. Some people kiss out of love, some don't, but it wouldn't hurt to gain a little bit of experience. It might help you with your work since you do work in the beauty and fashion industry" Moko said, getting out of the water, "but that's also up to you. I'll be staying at the inn tonight."

"I should get going too; I have a really early class tomorrow," Chiori said, standing up, "what about you Kyoko?"

"I think I will stay a little longer" Kyoko answered. Chiori nodded and started going towards the bath locker rooms. _Moko is right_, Kyoko sighed, _there is nothing to be ashamed of, but I do work in the beauty industry, will gaining experience really help me with my work? _All of a sudden, the image of Sho, saying how she was a boring dull woman with no sex appeal, appeared in her mind. Kyoko's face suddenly scowled_, I'm a boring woman with no sex appeal?! I'll show him! _"Just you wait, Shoutaro! I'll crush that arrogant confidence of yours soon enough!" Kyoko shouted.

"Good morning, Ren-san, Yashiro-san," Kyoko said, entering Ren's office, giving them their cups of coffee, and holding the report that she made yesterday.

"Good morning, Kyoko!" Yashiro greeted back.

Ren just stayed silent, continuing to look on the data on his smart desk.

"Uumm...I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly yesterday, without saying goodbye, but I had to rush back to help the restaurant." Kyoko apologized, bowing her head.

Again, silence. _What is this? Is he punishing me for not saying goodbye? Just how petty is he? _Kyoko thought.

Yashiro just looked back and forth at Kyoko and Ren, trying to read the atmosphere between the two. "Ren, Kyoko is apologizing, why don't you forgive her? She does work at the restaurant at nights, so you can't blame her," Yashiro interjected.

Ren sighed, "Yashiro-san, I want a finished report on the data that we have been looking at for that past 2 days by the end of the day. You may leave us." Ren turned off his smart desk.

"You got it!" Yashiro said, leaving but not before giving Kyoko a pat on the shoulder, "good luck, he seems to be in a bad mood already."

There was awkward silence filling the room. Kyoko just stood there, holding onto her report tightly. "Ummm...Ren?" Kyoko asked, remembering what Ren said yesterday about being distant,

"Yes, Kyoko?" Ren finally replied, smiling.

"I have the report that you asked for yesterday."

"Good, can you tell me about your findings?" Ren asked, holding out his hand to receive the report.

"Umm...before that, I have something that I want to ask of you," Kyoko said lowering her head, still holding onto the report.

"What is it?"

"What do you know about the relationship between me and Sho?" Kyoko asked.

"Sho? Wasn't he your fiancé?"Ren asked coldly.

"How do you know about that?!" Kyoko shouted.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out; I did look into your background. Kyoko, born and raised in New York City, your mother worked as a secretary for a small company, later to be known as Queen Enterprises. You took over being the secretary when Fuwa Sho became CEO. He later announced that he had a fiancé, who he was going to introduce to the world during an interview, but canceled instead, on the very same day that you quit Queen Enterprises" Ren answered, taking out the two photographs, "it's really not that hard to figure out from looking at these two pictures."

Kyoko stayed silent. Ren stood up from his chair and walked towards Koko, taking her arms, and trapping her against the wall, "I don't like the fact that you were engaged to him one bit, but since you didn't do anything with Sho, I'll forgive you." Leaning closer to Kyoko's lips, but Kyoko held the report up to her lips.

"Umm...I don't think there was anything to forgive!" Kyoko exclaimed, hiding her face with the report, "but I do want to ask a favor from you."

"What is it?" Ren asked.

"I...I...I want to gain more experience with m...me..men." Kyoko stuttered.

Ren just stared at her, with a blank face, "what do you mean?"

"Like k...k...kissing and stuff! W..will you help me? F...for...work purposes!" She could feel her face turning pink.

Ren laughed. _Does this girl know what she's asking?_ He thought, _if she's seriously asking that, how I can resist?_ Taking the report away from her hands, Ren leaned closer to her ear, "if that's what you want. Just follow what I do," putting his lips on hers, nibbling on her lips, she felt herself returning his actions, wanting more of him. Ren felt her desire and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Her legs went weak, but his arms tightened around her, keeping her from falling, she buried her fingers in his hair. Kyoko sealed her mouth with his and touched her tongue to his. She could feel his taste flooding her senses. Ren sucked on her bottom lip before breaking the kiss. Ren saw that Kyoko's face was flushed with heat and desire.

"There's more of that to come later tonight," Ren winked. Kyoko blushed and ran out of his office.


	9. Chapter 8

_I can't believe I did that!_ Kyoko thought, shutting the door behind her, and hiding her face in her hands. _He's your boss!_ _I'm a traditional girl...Ahhhhh! Why did I ask him?!_ Hitting her head, _he must think I am a girl with no morals!_

Kyoko went to her desk and sat down on her chair, _wait_, _he said tonight_._ What's happening tonight?_ Her office phone rang on her desk; it's from the CEO's office. She picked up the phone, "Yes, Ren-san?"

"You must be wondering what's happening tonight. There's a charity event organized by Love Me's biggest investors, Lory Takarada. Come to my house at 7 pm to get ready. I'll text you the address." Ren hung up the phone, and Kyoko's phone lit up with a message. Ren had texted her the address to his house_. I really don't attend these events, Sho usually does, but I guess I have no choice but to go now_, Kyoko sighed. The phone rang again, "oh and I forgot to tell you, email the YouTuber, Momose, to set up a meeting, as well as emailing movie studios about product placements to show in their movies. I'll be leaving the office for a meeting at 1 pm."

"I'll get to it right away, sir" Kyoko answered, putting the phone down, and started on her work.

Kyoko was still in the middle of her work when Yashiro came to the office. "Kyoko-chan! You're working hard, what did Ren have you do?" He asked.

"He wanted me to email the movie studios about product placements in their movies," Kyoko answered while typing, "but I got to say he made it easy for me to find the email templates on the computer."

"That's because Ren never really had a personal secretary before you," Yashiro replied.

"What do you mean? I always thought that he always had one."

"Hmmm...when Ren took over the company due to special circumstances, he mostly did everything himself. It even took him a while to confide in me, even though Lory was the one who gave me this position," Yashiro said, crossing his arms, and looking at Kyoko, "but that night when he met you at the restaurant, he specifically asked me to set up a desk in front of his office and create a secretary position to HR. I think he really wants you by his side, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko stayed silent, she really didn't know what to say to that.

"Ren may have a strict personality, but you'll support him, won't you Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked.

Hearing Yashiro says all this, Ren might not be so bad after all "Yes, I will!" Kyoko smiled and nodded her head.

"Excellent! I'll put this on Ren's desk and I'll be done for the day!" Yashiro shouted, pointing to his report.

"You seem to be really happy, Yashiro-san," Kyoko said, observing Yashiro's blissful face.

"Of course, today is a special day; I get to see my girlfriend!" Yashiro shouted, running up the stairs to Ren's office. _He must really love his girlfriend that he couldn't keep a straight face_; Kyoko shook her head and looked at the time. _It's this late already! I have 30 minutes to get to Ren's house to get ready for the event!_ Kyoko rushed to her car and drove to Ren's house.

_6:58 pm, safe! I made it!_ Kyoko thought to herself, stepping out of her car, and ringing the doorbell. A blonde woman opened the door, "Kyoko! It's so good to see you! Come on in, come on in! Ren told us that you were coming, follow me, I'll help you get ready." Kyoko stepped into the house, and it was beautifully decorated with chandeliers and vases full of flowers. Suddenly, an image of a vase crashing to the floor, flashed into her head. _What was that? Did I accidentally bump into a vase?_ Kyoko looked around her, _no vases were broken_, she rubbed her temples. "What's wrong, Kyoko? Does your head hurt?" The woman asked.

"No, not at all, I think I may have overworked myself today," Kyoko answered.

"Geez, this boy could have at least given his secretary a break!" The woman exclaimed.

Kyoko chuckled, _that's cute, he's being referred to as a boy_. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet," the woman said, "I'm Juliena, Ren's mother. You can call me Julie." She said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Julie," Kyoko said, shaking her hand. Julie opened a door to a room, Kyoko gasped, there were so many dresses! "Shall we get started?" Julie asked and Kyoko nodded. After looking through all the dresses, Kyoko finally decided on a high-waisted, light blue sleeveless flair ball gown, embroidered with silver flowers. The dress also has a high back and best of all, it has pockets! "That looks so beautiful on you, Kyoko! Come sit here; let me do your hair and makeup!" Julie motioned Kyoko to sit on the chair in front of the vanity mirror. "Kyoko, how is Ren treating you at the office?" Julie asked, putting foundation on Kyoko.

"He treats me well, I can tell a lot of people respect him, though he sometimes teases me," Kyoko said, closing her eyes so that Julie can put eye shadow and eyeliner on her.

Julie laughed, "I can tell that he cares about you a lot Kyoko. Did you realize that all the dresses here, all have a high back? That's because he specifically requested the designers to send dresses with high backs, he knew that you had a scar on your back." Kyoko raised her hand to touch the back of her shoulder_. How did he know I have a scar on my back?_ "There, all done! Ren should be waiting downstairs, let's go show him how beautiful you are!" Julie led Kyoko downstairs to the living room, where Ren was sitting on the couch, looking at his iPad. Julie cleared her throat, "Ren, she is ready for you!" Julie said, stepping aside to showcase Kyoko. Ren stood up, looking at Kyoko slowly from top to bottom, taking in her beauty.

"Umm...do I look weird?" Kyoko asked, feeling his stare on her.

Ren walked over, wrapped one arm behind her waist, and holding her chin with the other, "you look really beautiful, Kyoko." Ren leaned in closer.

"Ahem, your mother is still here," Julie cleared her throat, "and you are going to be late if you don't leave now" pushing the two of them towards the front door, "don't come back too early now, you hear?! if you do, have Kyoko stay the night!" Julie shouted and waving her hand, as Ren and Kyoko walked to Ren's car. Ren rolled down his window, waved his hand at Julie, and started driving.


	10. Chapter 9

When Ren pulled up in front of Lory Takarada's mansion, Ren got out of the car, handed the car keys to one of the valet boys, and helped Kyoko out of the car. Kyoko slipped her arms through Ren's and entered the mansion.

"Ren, my boy! You finally made it tonight!" A middle-aged man, wearing a costume that only ancient emperors in China would wear, shouted, giving Ren a hug.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss any of your events now after all you had done for me," Ren replied.

"And this is?" Lory asked, taking note of the fact that Ren was arms-in-arms with a lady. Lory smiled, musing over the fact that Ren had brought a date to his event when he had never done so before.

"This is Kyoko, my personal secretary" Ren introduced.

"How do you do, Lory-san?" Kyoko asked, extending her hand.

_Kyoko?_ _Oh, so this is her._ Lory smiled, "Kyoko! I finally got to meet you! I have heard wonderful things about you!" Lory exclaimed, shaking her hand continuously, "I am so happy that you are now helping me spread all the love and beauty that this world has to offer!" Kyoko slightly chuckled. "Now if you will excuse me, I will greet other guests. Enjoy yourselves, you two!"

"Sorry, Lory can be a little eccentric." Ren apologized, leading Kyoko to the main hall.

"Its o-" Kyoko said but was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Reeeeeeennnn-sssaaammmmmmaaa!" A little girl with long wavy hair, dressed in a bell dress shouted as she ran towards Ren to hug him.

"Hi, Maria! You always give the warmest greetings as usual," Ren said holding Maria up in the air.

"It's because I haven't seen you in a while, Ren-sama!" Maria pouted. Kyoko was slightly taken back by the image of Ren holding and hugging a kid. _So this must the rumored child that Chiori had told me about_. "Who is this, Ren-sama?" Maria asked, looking and pointing at Kyoko.

Ren put Maria down, "this is Kyoko, and she's my personal secretary."

"Hello Maria, how do you do?" Kyoko asked, kneeling down to meet Maria's eye level.

"Hmph! Like I will be nice to any girls who only want to get close to Ren!" Maria said, crossing her arms.

"Maria, be nice to Kyoko, she's helping me with my work so I can do my work better," Ren interjected.

"Ahh, Ren! I haven't seen you for so long!" Said a man who looks like he is in his mid-30's walked over and greeted Ren.

"President Tora! Yes, I have been busy."

"Why don't we grab some drinks by the bar and talk about our branches?" President Tora asked.

"Sure, let's," Ren turned towards Kyoko, "I'll go talk to President Tora, he's one of the branch presidents of the company in Japan. You can take a look around and enjoy yourself, Kyoko. I will get you later." Kyoko nodded.

"Hah! Now that Ren has left you alone, don't do anything that will shame Ren or I will tell grandfather to fire you!" Maria said to Kyoko.

"Is that a threat?" Kyoko asked Maria.

"Yup, you do know that grandfather is the largest shareholder of Love Me Enterprises, so one word from me-ow! Ow! Ow!" Maria cried out as Kyoko pinched her cheeks.

"Don't think that your grandfather will listen to you forever, you cheeky little girl!" Kyoko said to Maria. Maria teared up, "you can drop the crying act, don't think that every time you cry, people will come to save you."

"Wow, Kyoko neechan, how did you know I was fake crying?" Maria asked, wiping away her fake tears.

_Nee-chan? Since when did she think of me as a sister?_ Kyoko thought, _of course, I knew those were fake tears_, remembering how many times girls had cried so that Sho can notice them and comfort them. _Now that I remembered, I was an idiot for falling for him in the first place. Now I am a little annoyed!_ "Tsk! I can't believe I remembered that!" Kyoko mumbled, clicking her tongue.

"Hey Kyoko nee-chan, let's go take a walk in the garden!" Maria suggested, noticing Kyoko's annoyed mood. She grabbed Kyoko's hand and led her to the backyard. "Isn't it nice out here?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and breathed in the night air, "you're right, Maria! Thanks for bringing me out here. I'm not used to going to these parties."

"Grandfather loves parties, he always has them! I sometimes go into the garden maze and hide from people." Maria said, pointing to the garden maze.

Kyoko looked at the direction to where she was pointing to, "that's pretty awesome, do you get lost in the maze?"

"Hmmm, once! I remembered I cried a lot! Come on, I'll lead you through it!" Maria was about the grab Kyoko's hand but was interrupted by a voice that Kyoko knows so well.

"Kyoko! So this is where you ran to!" Kyoko turned around and faced Sho, who had an angry expression on his face.

"Maria, I think I'm a little thirsty, can you get something to drink?" Kyoko asked Maria, not wanting Maria to see their confrontation.

"Okay!" Maria said, getting the hint that Kyoko wanted her to leave and started walking back to the mansion.

"Lory Takarada doesn't even invest in Queen Enterprises, so what are you doing here Sho?" Kyoko asked once Maria was out of their sight.

"I always get invited by him since our company supports his charities, it's all thanks to your advice. But what about you? You never come to these events and yet you had the nerve to run away from me and make a fool out of me?!" Sho said, inching closer.

"What do you mean I made a fool out of you? That should be you! You're the one that was playing around!" Kyoko said, backing away.

"So what?! You ran away on the day that I was going to introduce my fiancé to the world, but I had to cancel the interview! Did you know that everyone is saying that my fiancé ran away?" Sho is still walking towards her, Kyoko had never seen Sho this mad before. She felt like she needed to run away, but Sho grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards him, "Now that I have found you, you're not going anywhere anymore!"

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you! Let me go!" Kyoko cried out, trying to break her arm free of Sho's hands, _someone, please come help me!_ Kyoko cried internally.

"What are you doing with my personal secretary?" A voice asked angrily. Kyoko turned around and felt relieved it was him.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before! Who are you to tell me what I do with my fiancé?" Sho asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Fiancé? Don't you mean ex-fiancé?" Ren asked, grabbing Kyoko away from Sho, "Kyoko's my personal secretary, don't do anything to her otherwise I can't do my work. Let's go, Kyoko," Ren said, pulling Kyoko away from Sho.

"Kyoko, you still belong to me, you hear?!" Sho shouted.

"Don't look back!" Ren said, taking Kyoko to the front entrance, the valet boy pulled up with Ren's car. Ren got into the car after helping Kyoko into the car and started driving away.


	11. Chapter 10

The atmosphere in the car felt cold as Ren held a tight grip on his steering wheel and kept on driving. "Ren-san, are you mad?" Kyoto asked, wanting to break the cold atmosphere.

"Hmm? Mad? What makes you think that?" Ren asked.

"Because you haven't said anything yet and that's a bit scary."

_That's how she thinks of me? I'm scary?_ Ren thought. "Sorry, I wanted to ask if you are alright. Did Fuwa Sho do anything to you?"

"No, he grabbed my arm, but he looked a bit frightening" Kyoto answered hugging herself as if she was cold; "I've never seen him like that."

Ren reached over and held on her hand, "don't worry, as long as I'm here, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you or go near you."

Kyoko looked at Ren and smiled. She feels relieved hearing Ren say that. "Thank you. To be honest, I was really scared of him at that moment and was relieved when you came. By the way, how did you know that I was there?"

Ren pulled back his hand and grabbed his steering wheel, "Maria told me you were there with a man that seems to know you, so naturally, I ran over because no one at the party knows who you are except for him. President Lory told me he had invited the CEO of Queen Enterprises because of their generous donations to his charities."

"I see."

"It's late, why don't you stay over for the night and leave for the office together tomorrow morning?" Ren asked, pulling up to his driveway, getting out of the car to help Kyoko.

"But… won't the people in the company talk? I'll be wearing the same clothes." Kyoko answered, grabbing his hand to get out of the car.

"If it's about the clothes, don't worry. I got you covered" Ren said, winking. Kyoko felt her heart skipped a beat.

"Then, I'll be in your care for tonight," Kyoko said, following Ren to the guest room. Ren opened the door to the room and Kyoko entered, looking around the room. It was lavishly decorated, it looked really cozy, and best of all, it had a princess bed! Kyoko felt like she was in heaven. Ren smiled at Kyoko's reaction, walked towards the closet and slid open the closet door, "all these clothes are for you, so you can pick out your clothes for tomorrow." Kyoko walked over to the closet to examine the clothes and gasped. _They are all designer clothes! _She looked at one of the price tags for a dress,_ $500! This is expensive! How can I wear such expensive clothing? _"Umm…these…are you sure I can wear these?" Kyoko asked. 

"You are the secretary of Love Me Enterprises, so you must dress the part," Ren said, "I'll leave you to do your thing. Good night, Kyoko." Ren turned to leave, but was stopped by Kyoko, when she grabbed his shirt from the back, "wait, can you help me unzip my dress, the zipper seems to be hidden underneath the seam," she asked turning around, parting her hair to one side so that Ren can unzip her dress. Ren closed the door and turned around to face Kyoko's back. Ren slid his hand up the back of the dress to find the zipper and slowly slid the zipper down the seam, revealing the scar on her back. Ren raised his hand and lightly traced over the diagonal scar, from Kyoko's right shoulder to her left hips. Kyoko blushed when she felt the light touch of Ren's fingers tracing her scar, "it's hideous, isn't it? My scar?" Ren's eyes were suddenly filled with sadness, "no, this scar is beautiful," he whispered, touching his lips to Kyoko's scar, Kyoko let out a little yelp. "I want you to let me love every part of this scar, will you let me?" Ren asked as he began to trace the scar with his lips, planting soft kisses as he went down inch by inch. Kyoko's blushed a deeper shade of red and held both hands to her mouth as she felt Ren was now tracing up the scar with his tongue. "Ahh!" Kyoko whimpered and covered her mouth with her hands. Ren turned Kyoko around, taking her hands away from her mouth and covering it with his. Ren nibbled on her upper lips, her lower lips, slowly drawing out the kisses. Bolts of sensation zigzagged straight to her chest when she felt his tongue stroking her bottom lip, the top lip, teasing the crease as if it is asking her to part her lips. His tongue slipped between her lips, touching hers. Kyoko went weak, Ren wrapped his arms around her, now sucking on her lips, and carrying her towards the bed. Ren laid her down, sliding her dress down to her waist, and began trailing his kisses down her neck to her breasts. Ren slid her bra up, covering her nipple with his mouth, and sucked hard. Kyoko felt the heat burning up her face.

"_Ren_," Kyoko gasped. Ren liked hearing Kyoko gasp out his name like that, it made him want to do more, as he slid Kyoko's dress further down to her hips and traced his tongue down her stomach. Kyoko, feeling that Ren was about to go further down, held his head in her hands, "_Ren_, _please_, _I'm not ready for that_," she pleaded. Ren dragged his lips up her body, her jaws, back toward her mouth and claimed it like a starved man. Ren took in her taste, her softness, her touch, kiss after kiss, before finally pulling away and staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I lost control of myself there and pushed myself onto you..." He apologized.

"No, I asked you to teach me how to be more experienced, but I..." Kyoko said, looking away.

"I won't push you to do things that you are not ready for," Ren said, covering her hand with his.

"Can we go slowly?" Kyoko asked.

"As slow you want," Ren said, standing up, "I'll leave so that you can do what you need to do."

"Umm...Good night, Ren." Kyoko said.

"Good night, my secretary" Ren winked and left the room. Kyoko blushed. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel comfortable around him? _Kyoko wondered, as she slid the dress off her body and unclasped her bra. She walked over to the closet to see what she could wear to sleep_. Oh wow, he even prepared sleepwear, let's see what else?_ Kyoko slid open a drawer and gasped. _What? He even prepared undergarments? Did he buy these or did someone else? Wait...are these prepared in advanced in case he brought a woman over? Forget it, he is indeed a playboy! Darn it, why am I annoyed? I knew that!_ Kyoko angrily took her change of clothes to the bathroom and showered. After she was done, she closed the lights and plopped onto the bed. _What a long day_, Kyoko sighed, remembering the encounter with Sho, _I hope he doesn't cause me any more trouble_, then the image of Ren's tongue on her body flushed into her mind, she blushed and shook her head, _whatever, let's sleep_, as she felt her eyelids getting heavy and she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Sweet Kisses Chapter 11

Kyoko woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the light spring breeze. _What a nice sleep!_ Kyoko thought stretching and walked to the largest window in the room. _Wait a minute, this is a balcony door!_ Kyoko opened the door and took in the spring weather. _Wow! This room faces the garden! And it looks like they also have a garden maze!_ A voice popped into her head followed by an image of a figure doing a backflip in the sun. _"Ren-Chan! Do it again! Do it again! Please!"_ Kyoko shook her head and lifted her hand to her temple, _what just happened?_ Kyoko was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the figure standing by her bedroom door.

"Are you okay, Kyoko? What's wrong?" Ren asked, going to her and held out his arms as it looked like Kyoko was about to fall.

"Ren-San?" Kyoko asked, turning to look at him, the slight breeze was blowing Kyoko's hair and nightgown, Kyoko looked like she was glowing under the rays of the sun. It took everything for Ren to not do anything to her.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked again, looking worried.

"What? Oh! I'm alright!" Kyoko replied, "Let's go to work, shall we?" Kyoko walked over to the bed stand and took a look at her phone and gasped, "It's 12 pm! Oh my god! We're…I mean…I'm late!" Kyoko said, panicking, rushing to get her clothes she picked out from the closet last night.

"Pffftt!" Ren burst out laughing, Kyoko turned to look at him, shocked that he was laughing! "I'm sorry; I'm sorry, it's just that your reaction was a bit funny. If the boss isn't at the company, how can you be late? Your boss has given you the day off since we did come back pretty late last night."

"You're giving me a day off?" Kyoko asked, looking at him.

"Yup! I'm not working today too!" Ren said, winking. "When you are done changing, come downstairs and let's eat together." Ren turned to leave the room. _I suppose having the day off good once in a while. Come to see think it; Sho never gave me a day off, even though I worked for him like a dog!_ Kyoko sighed, went into the bathroom to change into a white sundress with embroidered blue flowers and freshened up. After she was done, she went downstairs into the kitchen. The kitchen looked like an apartment; it had a widescreen TV, couch, and a small round family dinner table. Behind the table were the kitchen counter, stove, and the refrigerator. Right between the counter and the table, was a large window door, leading to the backyard garden. "You came down just in time," Ren said, setting two plates on the table, "here, have a seat," pulling out a chair and motioning Kyoko to sit. Kyoko walked over and sat on the chair. "What would you like? Coffee or tea?" Ren asked, getting two mugs from the cupboard.

"Tea, please, with milk and sugar" Kyoko replied.

"Okay, just give me a moment," Ren said, proceeding to get a tea bag, instant coffee, milk, and sugar. Ren put the tea bag into one mug and, three scoops of instant coffee in the other, one scoop of sugar in Kyoko's mug, two in his, and poured the milk in both mugs. After Ren had put the milk and sugar away, he carried the two mugs and set it on the table. "Thank you," Kyoko said, taking the mug with the tea and sipping it. She looked at the plate Ren had set down earlier; it was steak, sunny side egg, with a slice of toast. "I'm sorry, it was all I know how to cook," Ren apologized.

"No! No! No! There's no need to apologize" Kyoko said, waving her hands, "I was surprised that you cooked, it looks delicious!" Kyoko frantically cut a slice of steak and put it in her mouth, "it tastes delicious too! The steak just melts in your mouth!"

"You don't have to praise it, it's just a simple plate, but thanks for complimenting my cooking," Ren said, winking and began to dig into his food.

"Where is Julie? I didn't see her when coming down," Kyoko asked.

"My mother is at her flower arrangement class and socializing at gatherings, my father is currently overseas in Japan, working with President Tora. We haven't hired any maids or butlers for a decade already due to a certain incident," Ren replied, all in one breath.

Kyoko smiled, _wow! He answered every single one of my questions without me asking them. Is he an esper?_ "I'm not an esper, the questions were written all over your face, you are really easy to read," Ren answered laughing, and looking at Kyoko. Kyoko touched her face and blushed. "I'll do the dishes since you cooked," Kyoko said, after they finished eating, she started to gather the dishes.

"I'll help you then, I'll dry the dishes," Ren said, carrying some of the dishes to the sink. Kyoko was washing the dishes and Ren was drying the dishes and putting it in the dish rack. "Shall we take a walk in the garden? Afterward, we can go shopping or I could drive you back to Darumaya." Ren asked after they were done.

"Sure, let's," Kyoko replied, another image flashed into her head as Ren opened the window door, _"Ren-Chan! Let's go! Let's go!" A little girl with pigtails said as she dragged a boy through the door_. Kyoko shook her head, "is something wrong, Kyoko?" Ren asked.

"No, I don't think so…just…" Kyoko replied, "Anyway, let's take that walk in the garden, shall we?" Kyoko said quickly, not wanting to make Ren worry. Ren was leading Kyoko through the yard, and Kyoko stopped to examine the flowers and plants. "You're parents must really love to garden!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"My mother really loves flowers so my father started this garden for her as a present," Ren replied.

"Is that so?" Kyoko asked, "Then your father must really love your mother!"

"He's still crazy about her," Ren said, squatting, picking out some flowers, making a flower ring. "Can you give me your hand, Kyoko?" Ren asked. Kyoko held out her hand, and Ren slipped the flower ring onto her right pinky. Kyoko just stared at Ren, "my father taught me how to make flower rings, I've always given it to my mother," Ren said.

"Does this mean I'm the first girl you've given a flower ring to besides your mother?" Kyoko asked, staring at the ring. Ren looked away and blushed. Kyoko giggled and held out her hand, "Thank you! I'll cherish it!" Ren stared at Kyoko, wanting to hold her and kiss her at that moment, "Is something wrong, Ren?" Kyoko asked, noticing that Ren was staring at her. "I want to hold you and kiss you, can I?" Ren asked. Kyoko's heart skipped a beat, "I…" Ren walked over to Kyoko, wrapped one arm around her waist, the other was gently clasping her face. "Can I?" Ren asked, again, looking deeply into her eyes. Kyoko nodded, closed her eyes, and Ren closed the distance with his lips touching hers. Ren was kissing her gently and Kyoko melted into the kiss, touching her tongue with his. Ren pulled away and suddenly broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, any more and I would have gone further," Ren said, holding one hand to his lips, and blushed_. Any more and gone further?_ Kyoko wondered, and then blushed when remembering the events of last night. "Ahh, let's continue to explore the garden! I want to see your garden maze!" Kyoko shouted.

"Sure, this way," Ren said, leading Kyoko to the maze, "want to go through it? My mother and father had it extended."

"Sure, let's go! Maria would have loved coming through this maze!" Kyoko said, entering the maze, amazed at how the walls of the maze were filled with flowers.

"Actually, that's why they extended so that Maria can come here often and play with them."

"Seems like your parents are expecting you to give them a grandchild since they invite Maria over a lot," Kyoko giggled.

"Yeah, they do want grandchildren, so will you have children with me?" Ren asked.

"If you're willing to carry it for nine months, I wouldn't mind," Kyoko joked and turned a corner. Another image flashed into her mind. _"So you were the one who broke the flower pot?" A little boy said to a girl with pigtails, "my name is Ren, what's yours?"_ Kyoko held her head, as another image of the boy asking the little girl if she wants to see something cool flashed into her head. "Kyoko! Are you okay?" Ren asked. Kyoko shook her head and looked at Ren, "Ren-Chan?" Kyoko asked, with blank eyes and the next thing she saw was darkness.


	13. Chapter 12

_What happened? I can't see anything, everything is so dark!_ Kyoko wandered in her surroundings, going straight until she noticed a shimmer of light straight ahead. It was the boy that she saw in her images, standing in front of a mirror. "Are you lost, little boy?" Kyoko asked, approaching the boy.

"Nope, I'm waiting," the boy replied.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"A friend so that she can fulfill our promise."

"Who's your friend?" Kyoko asked. The boy pointed to the mirror, and Kyoko looked; she didn't see herself reflected, but a girl with pigtails.

"I'll be waiting, Kyoko," the boy said, turning to leave.

"Wait, wait! I have a lot of questions to ask! Don't go!" Kyoko shouted, and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a hand clasping hers in the air and she sat upright on a bed. She looked at the hand, the arm, the shoulder, and then her gaze fell on Ren's face. He looked concerned. "Ren? What happened?" Kyoko asked, noticing an IV needle in her left hand and drip by the bed.

"You fainted while in the garden. I had called Doctor Kijima to look at you." Ren answered.

"Seeing that she woke up, she should be fine now," a tall looking man said. "Hi, I'm Doctor Kijima," Dr. Kijima introduced himself, offering his hand, looking down at Ren's hand that was holding Kyoko's hand. _Interesting! How interesting indeed!_ Kijima smirked to himself.

Kyoko raised her hand, but still noticing that Ren's hand was still clasping hers, she looked at Ren, "umm…you can let go of my hand now," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it when you yelled out 'don't go' and reached out," Ren said, letting go of Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko shook Kijima's hand, "I'm Kyoko, thank you for looking after me," Kyoko said.

Kijima let go of Kyoko's hand, "it's no problem, and it's what I do. You should have heard Ren panicking over the phone, yelling at me to 'quickly get over here! She fainted!' I thought it was Julie that fainted, but it was you instead." Kijima wrapped his arms around Ren's neck, "You have this cute girl by your side and you didn't tell me?! Why you?!" Kijima said, playfully, tussling Ren's hair.

"So, is everything alright with Kyoko?"Ren asked, finally getting Kijima off of him. Kijima took the IV needle out of Kyoko's hand, put his stethoscope in his ear and listened to Kyoko's breathing, and checked Kyoko's eyes with an ophthalmoscope. "Her breathing is normal, her eyesight is back. Everything looks good," Kijima said, taking the empty IV drip and put it in a medical disposal bag.

"Then why did she faint?" Ren asked.

"Probably because she's a bit stressed. Have you been experiencing anything weird lately, Kyoko-chan?" Kijima asked.

"I haven't been stressed, it's just that flashes of images come into my head sometimes," Kyoko answered.

Kijima put his hand under his chin, thinking. "Hmm...Flashes of images...hey, Kyoko-chan, have you forgotten anything?" Kijima asked, staring at her.

"No, I don't think so...just that I don't remember anything before the age of 5," Kyoko replied.

"Hmmm...you can't remember anything before the age of 5," Kijima repeated, now seating in front of her, getting really close to Kyoko's face to examine her features, "now that I got a closer look at you, I am getting this feeling that we definitely met before..." Kijima said, until Ren pulled Kijima away from Kyoko.

"Now that you finished, it's time for you to go home," Ren said, taking Kijima's things, and dragging Kijima out the door.

"Ahh...wait...wait...bye, Kyoko-chan! If you ever faint again, have Ren call me! No, call me if Ren gives you any trouble!" Kijima yelled as he was being dragged away. "So, have I met Kyoko-chan before? I would always remember any cute girls that I have met before..." Kijima asked once they were in the hallway.

"I'm sure you would," Ren said, thrusting Kijima's things into his arms.

"No! I'm sure of it. I am positive that I've met her before. I have always come to your house to play whenever my father visits your parents to check up on them when we were young. Hmm...Come to think of it, I remember there was this one little girl that would drag you everywhere...what's her name again?" Kijima asked, standing there and pondering to himself.

"You don't need to remember, actually don't remember anything!" Ren said, walking towards the front door, "aren't you coming!?"

"You're so cold!" Kijima pouted, walking to his car, with Ren behind him. "Ahhh! Her name was Kyoko-chan! Could it be...is Kyoko-chan the Kyoko-chan from when we were little? The girl that would drag you around everywhere? The girl that you wouldn't let out of your sight from when we were younger?!" Kijima exclaimed.

"..." Ren just stayed silent.

"She is, isn't she? I remember my father helped Kyoko-chan stitch up her scar from that incident, but whatever happened wasn't your fault. I'm guessing she started to forget you after the incident, didn't she?" Ren looked away and continued to stay silent.

"That also wasn't your fault, Kyoko-chan forgetting that incident was her mind trying to protect her. It's a defense mechanism as my father called it. But she said that she keeps on getting little bits of flashbacks, so isn't it a good thing that she's starting to remember?"

"What do you mean? She's starting to remember?"

"Yeah, she even said so just a while ago, that she is getting flashes of images. I think her flashbacks might be triggered by her coming to this house," Kijima said, "hey, shouldn't you be happy about the news? Don't you want Kyoko-chan to remember you?"

"I think she might hate me afterward..."

Kijima put a hand on Ren's shoulder and gave him a pat, "Don't worry, once she regains her memories, I doubt that she'll hate you, but even if she does, I'll be there for her," Kijima winked, got into his car, and drove away. Ren shook his head and sighed. _Kijima and his playboy ways, he always goes after every girl he sees_, Ren thought as he went to the room Kyoko was in. "How are you feeling now?" Ren asked.

"Better, thank you for taking care of me," Kyoko replied, looking down at her hands, rolling her thumbs around and around. Ren walked over and sat down by the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've been wondering about this, have we met when we were younger?" Kyoko asked, "I keep getting images of a little boy and a little girl together, with the girl calling him 'Ren-chan'. Before, you had asked me to call you 'Ren-chan' like I used to...so please be honest! Have we met before?!"

"...I'll drive you back to Darumaya. Okami-San and the Chef must be really worried about you," Ren said, getting up, but was stopped by Kyoko grabbing onto his sleeve.

"Why won't you answer me? What don't you want me to know? Why are you scared to tell me?!" Kyoko asked, on the verge of crying, "I want to know, please..." Before she could finish, Ren pushed her down onto the bed and closed her lips with his. He trailed his lips down to her neck and sucked hard before pulling away. He looked Kyoko in the eyes, "I'm afraid you'll hate me once you remember, so please don't hate me as long as you have this mark, don't try so hard," Ren pleaded, tracing her neck with his fingers.

"That's...that's why you should tell me," Kyoko said, blushing.

Ren stood up and smiled sadly, "I should really send you back to Darumaya, they really are going to worry. I'll be waiting in the car."

_So you are not going to tell me?! Fine! I'll figure it out myself!_ Kyoko thought to herself once Ren left the room while getting her things and stomping to Ren's car. They drove in silence the rest of the way to Darumaya. "See you tomorrow at work, Kyoko," Ren said as Kyoko got out of the car. Kyoko nodded and stormed inside the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 13

_(Author's note: Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I had a bit of a writer's block, as well as other stuff)_

_Ring! Ring! Pick up, Mother! Why do you think I woke up early to FaceTime you?_ Kyoko impatiently tapped her finger on the table while waiting for her mother to pick up her call. "Kyoko! Darling!" _Finally!_ Her mother said cheerfully, "it's so rare for you to call me so I was shocked to see your name on the phone!"

"Mother, I'm sorry for bothering you while you are on your honeymoon with father," Kyoko said. Her mother and father got divorced before Kyoko was born, but after her mother retired, her father somehow reconnected with her mother and swept her off her feet. Now, They are married and moved to Japan to live happily ever after.

"Hello, Kyoko, darling! I haven't seen you since our wedding! Why don't you ever come and visit us? Is it because Sho never gives you the time off! Why that little boy!" Her father's face suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Ahahaha, I'll visit you guys soon, maybe…" Kyoko said unsurely. She still doesn't know much about her father, just that he is a big shot investor or something. He seems very secretive about the job he's doing.

"Honey, you were in the middle of cooking!" Her mother said, pushing her father away. "What's wrong, Kyoko? You don't call for no reason, darling," her mother asked again once her father left.

"I want to know what happened to me before the age of 5 and how I got that scar on my back."

Her mother's expression fell from a happy one to a depressed one, "as I told you before, I took you to go apple picking one day and you fell off a tree, a tree branch scrapped you in the back, and you hit your head. That's how you lost your memories and how you got that scar."

"Then, why does a boy besides Shoutaro appear in my memories?"

"What boy, Kyoko? You've only grown up with Sho-chan ever since you were little."

"No, a boy who lived in a mansion, where there were lots of vases full of flowers and a garden maze!"

"Ren! How did you get to know Ren?" Her mother asked, eyes widening.

"I never said the boy was Ren, but you just clarified that I did know Ren when I was younger!" Kyoko said, squinting her eyes, "So what happened between me and Ren?"

"Never mind that! What's more important is what happened between you and Sho. What happened? You are supposed to be engaged to Sho, so how come all the news outlet have reported that you ran away from the engagement?" Her mother asked, obviously trying to steer the conversation away from the past.

"I broke off the engagement! There's no way that I am going to marry a cheater!" Kyoko shouted.

"Cheater?! Unacceptable! I am going to call Yayoi-San and complain!" With that, her mother hung up on her.

"Mother, wait! Uhhhhhh!" Kyoko grunted in frustration and ended her call.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ "Come in!" Kyoko replied, hearing the knock on her door. Chiori and Moko came into the room, "good morning, Chiori and Moko! What are you doing up so early?"

"Hey! Hey! I heard you stayed over at Ren's house! How was it? Was it big? Did you guys do anything?" Chiori bombarded Kyoko with a lot of questions once she entered the room.

"Cut it out! Your questions implied that Ren did something to Kyoko!" Moko said, hitting Chiori on the head.

"Ow! Well, I would find it strange that Ren had a cute girl stay over at his house and did nothing to her! I mean, Kyoko's such a cute girl, I wouldn't be surprised if Ren touched her!" Chiori said, hugging Kyoko's neck. "Just a minute, what is this? Why are you wearing a scarf indoors, Kyoko?" Chiori asked, noticing the scarf around Kyoko's neck. "What are you hiding?" She asked playfully, unraveling the scarf, revealing the hickey Ren gave her the night before. Kyoko immediately covered the hickey with her hand. "Ho! Ho! Just because you covered it, doesn't it mean that we didn't see it~right, Moko?" Chiori said in a sing-song voice. Moko nodded, "it was a hickey, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it certainly was," Chiori nodded.

"What did you guys do?" They both asked in unison. Kyoko's sweat dropped. She was about to say "nothing at all" until she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" Kyoko replied, feeling relieved. Okami-San opened the door.

"Good morning, girls! I am so happy nothing bad happened to you, Kyoko-Chan. Ren called us yesterday and we were so worried, but I'm glad everything is alright!" Okami said.

"Yes, everything is fine! I'm very healthy!" Kyoko said proudly.

"I'm glad! Breakfast is ready, girls, come and eat." Okami said. The girls nodded their heads, Kyoko got the scarf back from Chiori and wrapped it around her neck, and followed Okami to the dining room.

"Good morning, chef!" All three of them greeted in unison, the chef nodded his head and they all sat down to eat. After they had finished, they cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"Okay! We are both leaving for school! See you tonight! Okami-San, Chef!" Chiori said, grabbing her stuff and left with Moko.

"I better get going too! See you tonight, Okami-San, Chef!" Kyoko said grabbing her things and car keys. Kyoko got into her car and drove to the company.

"Don't forget your promise to Rick, Ren! Don't think that I will let you go that easily!" A woman said, storming out of Ren's office, and into the elevator, just as Kyoko was getting off, and followed by a tall man with silver hair and silver eyes.

"I'm not letting go of Ren that easily! Let's go, Reino!" She said to Kyoko and closed the elevator door. Just as the elevator was going down, Reino's eyes met Kyoko's and smirked. Kyoko suddenly filled chills down her spine.

_What was that? Who were they?_ Kyoko thought as she entered Ren's office to hand them their drinks.

"So…what are you going to do, Ren? Tina has been investing in Love Me Enterprises using Rick's inheritance money. What if she really is going to stop?" Yashiro asked. "Thank you," he said when Kyoko handed him his drink, "Kyoko-Chan!" He yelled when he saw who handed him his drink. "What are you doing here this early?!"

"What? I am here to work!" Kyoko answered.

"I thought I sent you a text message saying you don't have to come to the office so early in the morning, come at noon," Ren replied, "did you not see the message?"

_Come to think of it, there was a message when I was face timing mother, I swiped it away and never bothered to read it_. "Sorry, I forgot to check…" Kyoko apologized, "but who were they?"

"Don't worry about them for now," Ren answered, "as long as they didn't do anything to you. Both of you may go and do your work now."

"Okay, then…" Kyoko and Yashiro said, leaving the office.

"Yashiro-San, who were they?" Kyoko asked once they were out of the office.

"Umm…Tina and her bodyguard, Reino," Yashiro answered.

"Tina? Tina…Tina, her name sounds familiar…who was she again?" Kyoko asked.

Yashiro looked at her with his mouth wide open, "Tina is an award-winning actress, she won an award for acting in The Moon in the Castle and she is our exclusive model for our beauty products!"

"Oh!" Kyoko clapped her fist on her open palm, "that's why her name sounds so familiar! I'm really bad at recognizing faces, but why was she here? Why did she say she wouldn't let go of Ren?"

"She said that to you?" Yashiro asked, pushing the elevator button.

"Yeah, as she was leaving. What's her relationship going with Ren?"

"She's someone that Ren had promised to take care of. As for who he made that promise to, you would have to ask Ren yourself. Well then, Kyoko-Chan, I'll see you later!" Yashiro said, getting on the elevator. "Hello, Ogata!" Yashiro greeted as someone stepped out of the elevator and into Ren's office.

_She's someone Ren had promised to take care of?_ Kyoko asked herself and put her head down on her desk. _Somehow, I don't like that_… Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone on her desk rang.

"Come into my office, we need to discuss the itinerary for the training camp for new employers."

"Got it" Kyoko answered. _Training camp…come to think it, they also have a training camp around this time too,_ Kyoko thought and went into Ren's office.

"Kyoko, this is Ogata, the head of HR. Anything you need, this is the man to go to" Ren said.

"Hello, Ogata-San!" Kyoko greeted.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Kyoko-chan" Ogata greeted back.

"Alright, let's go over the itinerary," Ren said. The meeting was a long one, they went over the nitty gritty details of expense, busing, lodging, and the list of new employees as well as managers who are attending, as well as training materials that will be headed by each of the head managers.

"So with that, we have listed 300 employees for the training camp. We are lodging at Hana Sakura Inn in Pennsylvania for 3 days and 2 nights. The 5 buses will be leaving here on Friday at 3 pm. The expenses will be given to the accounting department. Kyoko will type up the itinerary and email it to the employees and managers attending. I believe we have covered everything" Ogata reported. Ren nodded his head and Ogata left the office. Kyoko was about to stand up and leave the office but was grabbed by the wrist and pinned on Ren's desk, with Ren hovering over her.

"Ren? What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"You seem distracted during the meeting. What were you thinking about? Was it Tina and Reino? Did they really leave you alone?" Ren asked.

"No, they really didn't do anything to me. I was just distracted because Queen Enterprises also holds a training camp during this time of the year too, and they always lodge in the Hilton hotel right next to the Hana Sakura Inn."

"I see," Ren said and sighed as he lowered his head on Kyoko's shoulders. "I was worried that Tina might do something to you."

Kyoko hugged Ren's head, "I won't ask about what your relationship with Tina, but I won't let her hurt me."

"I see, you really are a tough person," Ren said, lifting his head and unraveling Kyoko's scarf. He traced his fingers on Kyoko's neck. Kyoko gasped as she felt a shock went through her at Ren's feathery light touch. "You must be getting used to my touches," Ren smirked, as he bent down to suck on the hickey he gave her the night before. He trailed his tongue up her neck, to her jawline, and planting soft kisses on her lips, as if he was begging her to open her lips. Kyoko gasped and Ren kissed her deeply with his tongue. He unbuttoned Kyoko's blouse, covered Kyoko's eyes with one hand, and moved his tongue down to her collarbone and sucked hard. He moved his hand up Kyoko's skirt and …_Ring! Ring!Ring!_ Ren put his hands down and looked at the caller ID on the office phone. It was from Yashiro's office. _What an impeccable timing he has,_ Ren sighed. "Umm…I'm going to type up the itinerary and email it to everyone," Kyoko blushed, as she was buttoning her blouse and straightening her skirt. Ren nodded and she left the office. _Too bad the phone rang, I wish I could feel more of his touches_, Kyoko sighed, as she sat in her chair, turned on her computer and start typing.


	15. Chapter 14

"Finally! It's 3 pm!" Yashiro said gleefully, coming out of Ren's office.

"Are you seeing your girlfriend today, Yashiro-San?" Kyoko asked.

"Yup, I haven't seen my girlfriend in weeks thanks to a work addicted devil who never eats or sleeps!" Yashiro complained, unaware of the shadow behind him.

"Well, this work addicted devil is also giving a salary so you can give all the things your girlfriend wants," Ren replied harshly.

"You don't understand women Ren; they want other physical things too."

"Oh really? What other things do women want, Kyoko?" Ren asked Kyoko.

"I'm not sure, I don't really know what women want…I'm perfectly fine with buying things I need or want…" Kyoko answered nervously.

"A strong independent woman, now that I like," Ren winked at Kyoko.

Yashiro shook his head and sighed, "You two don't know the pleasures of spending the night with someone you love so dearly."

"I have no problems in that department, Yashiro," Ren said proudly.

Kyoko nervously laughed as she has no idea what they are talking about, nor does she want to know. Her phone vibrated on the table, her expression changed when she saw the caller ID on her phone, "Excuse me while I take this call." She hurriedly grabbed the phone, ran into the elevator, and pushed a random floor, leaving the two men flabbergasted.

"That was an unusual reaction, for Kyoko-Chan to grab her phone and run. It seems like she doesn't want us to know who the caller is," Yashiro said.

"Yeah," Ren said with a dark expression. He had a feeling that it was Fuwa Shotarou calling her.

"Ren, Kyoko-chan is unaware of her charms and is not used to men, so you must protect her during the training camp since I'm not going with you," Yashiro said in a very strict voice.

"I know."

"Also, even though you're both reasonable adults, you are the one with more experience, I hope you don't lose your reasoning and scare her away," Yashiro continued.

"Yashiro-San…"

"Ren, listen, the key to winning her heart is…"

"Yashiro-san, I think you should go, you don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting do you?" Ren interrupted while pushing Yashiro into the elevator. "Besides, what if your girlfriend…" Ren whispered the rest into Yashiro's ear, and Yashiro blushed a beet red, "so you don't want to keep her waiting do you?" Ren asked.

"How can you say those things?! You're at the office! Also, get rid of any images of what my girlfriend might be wearing out of your head!" Yashiro yelled and pointed a finger at him. The glass elevator door closed, and Yashiro could see that Kyoko was yelling into her phone with an angry expression as the elevator passed the floor Kyoko was on.

"I DON'T WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE, SO I AM NOT GOING TO FIX YOUR PROBLEMS FOR YOU!" Kyoko yelled into her phone and ended the call. _Just who does he think he is?! Calling me to book the Hilton Hotel! Why couldn't his new secretary do it?_ Kyoko thought angrily as she got onto the elevator. Once she got off the elevator, she saw Ren leaning on her desk, his duffel bag by his feet, with his arms folded. "Who called you?" He asked with a dark tone.

"It was…" Kyoko gulped as she felt the intensity of Ren's stare. Her guts are telling her to be careful, not to make Ren mad. "It was Fuwa Sho."

"Why? What did he call for?"

"He couldn't book the Hilton Hotel for his training camp and asked me to help him."

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't. I don't work for him anymore, so I didn't."

"I see, get your stuff, we're leaving for the training camp," Ren said, grabbing his duffel bag and swinging it over his shoulder. Kyoko followed suit, grabbing her Tumi travel bag, and following Ren into the elevator. Ren's car pulled up and his driver opened the door for them. Ren got in first. He pulled out his iPad and started looking through data as the driver started driving. Kyoko was staring at him, amazed that he is still working even though they were in a moving car. _Sho would never work outside of the office, but Ren does_.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Ren asked, feeling Kyoko's gaze on him.

"I think you're amazing. You're working even though we're in a moving car. I know I would get carsick if I read in the car."

"Really? I have been reading or working inside a moving vehicle ever since I was little. I think I got used to it."

"That's impossible for me. I would get extremely nauseous when doing work in a car. But if it's in an airplane, I would be fine!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"You sounded so excited when talking about airplanes," Ren chuckled.

"That's because I love to travel! Although it was for work purposes, I just love seeing different places!"

"Is that so? Where have you been to?"

"Paris and South Korea! It's amazing to see how people are just so nice and friendly in Paris and the food in South Korea was just so delicious!" Kyoko babbled with stars in her eyes.

Ren laughed, "Yup, the food is delicious over there. I'm going to Japan next week for work, would you like to come?"

"Yes, I would love to!" Kyoko exclaimed while jumping out of her seat, forgetting that she was in a car. _Bam!_ Her head hit the top hood of the car. "Ow! I guess I was too overly excited. But I would love to go to Japan with you!"

"Sure thing, I'll let Yashiro know so he can book your ticket," Ren said while chuckling, "but you're the first person to jump out of her seat like that!"

Kyoko rubbed her head, "Sorry, I just got too excited. Oh yeah! Now that I think about it, my mother and father are also in Japan."

"Your father? Your mother remarried?"

"Hmmm...I don't know how it happened, but my father reconnected with my mother shortly after she retired, then they got married, and moved to Japan."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I thought I would never think my father would look or act the way he does."

"How did you picture your dad?"

"Someone cold hearted I suppose, but surprisingly he is actually a warm and open-hearted person."

"Is that so?"

"Hey, I have been talking about my life, but what about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Your childhood with me in it."

"You remember?"

"Not all of it, but I do know that I was a part of your childhood until I moved away."

"More like being taken away," Ren mumbled.

"So, I would like to know about your childhood more."

"Where should I begin? Hmmm...I was born to a very beautiful woman named Julie, and a handsome father, Hizuri. They were both busy with taking care of the company when I was younger, so they hired a babysitter and a secretary and that's when…" Ren stopped talking and felt a head on his shoulder. Kyoko had dozed off, Ren smiled, he gently took Kyoko's head and rested her head in his lap.

_That was a good nap_, Kyoko thought and stretched. "Good evening," Ren said radiantly, "it seems like you had a nice nap."

Kyoko realized she was sleeping on Ren's lap and quickly got up, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on your lap, I just fall asleep if I'm not the one driving."

"It's okay, we just got here and we're just in time for the company dinner." The driver opened the doors for Ren and Kyoko followed him into the inn. _The inn is pretty big, about ten times bigger than Darumaya,_ Kyoko thought while looking at the extravagant decor. "Welcome back, Ren-sama, your company employees are already seated," the hostess greeted. Ren nodded and followed the hostess into the room. As Ren and Kyoko entered, all eyes looked at them, the hostess gave Ren a cup of beer, "I'm sorry for the late introduction, I am Ren Tsuruga, and this is my personal secretary, Kyoko. I want to take this time to welcome you all into the company and this training will help you build relationships with each other so that Love Me Enterprises can keep on thriving! Cheers!" Ren raised his cup, and all the employees followed his actions, "Cheers!" they repeated enthusiastically and drank their cups.

After dinner, the new employees all retired to their rooms, while Ren stayed behind to talk to some department heads. Kyoko decided to walk around the area and noticed a hiking trail behind the inn. _As much as I like being a secretary, it's still pretty exhausting talking to all the department heads and their new employees_, Kyoko sighed.

"So, your name's Kyoko," a voice said behind her. Kyoko turned around and recognized him as Tina's bodyguard. She quickly remembered Ren's telling her not to go near Tina and her bodyguard.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I ever introduced myself to you nor am I interested in knowing your name. So, if you'll excuse me, I will be on my way," Kyoko said. As she passed him, he grabbed on her arm and pinned her against a tree.

"What are you doing?!" Kyoko shouted, trying to break free, but she couldn't move as she felt something invisible was binding her.

He brushed his cold hands against her face, "you might not be interested in me, but I'm very interested in you," he cupped her chin and leaned closer and closer. Kyoko pursed her lips and moved her head to avoid him.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Can't you see she doesn't like that?!" An angry voice called out and pulled him off of Kyoko. _Of course, it's him_, Kyoko thought, _I'm grateful, but not grateful to him at the same time_.

"I have no interest in you," he said to Sho, "but since we were interrupted, let's continue this another time. The name's Reino. Remember that the next time we meet, Kyoko," Reino said walking away, leaving Kyoko with an angry Sho who was staring holes into her.


End file.
